Cocoa on a Rainy Day
by Yardling
Summary: Kevin and Edd share their feelings but Kevin puts his rep before romance and jealousy and longing changes Edd.-Contains KevinxEdd and adult situations. R&R is MUCH appreciated.
1. Cocoa and Confessions

Warning: Contains slash. If you are against slash please hit the back button and disregard this fiction. Please refrain from posting anti slash reviews.

EddxKevin

When school let out, the rain finally fell. Eddy and Ed had been sent to after school detention for lining the underside of the teachers desk with gum which left Double D to walk home by himself. Despite having checked the weather that morning, he hadn't brought an umbrella since Eddy had destroyed it in a scam to farm fish and sell them.

Edd heaved a great a sigh and began his trek home. If worse came to worse he decided he'd sacrifice his Geography folder to use as cover.

"Hey, Double D!" came a familiar voice to Edds left. Edd looked over to find Kevin leaning on his bike as he let his hand fall to his side. He walked over and stood a few feet from the boy.

"Hello, Kevin." He began, and without realizing he added, "Lovely weather, isn't it?"

Kevin looked at him strange then laughed slightly. "Yeah..right.." he sat up on his bike. "Hey uh..I don't normally ask for something like this but.." he glanced off to the sides, "could ya help me with my bike? I dunno what's wrong with it."

Edd was still, amazed at Kevins questions. He came to and replied humbly, "Sure, Kevin. What's the matter?"

Kevin hesitated then said, "It makes this weird clicking sound. I can't find the source...but it's safe to ride..I just don't want it making that sound."

Edd stooped over for a moment and glanced it over. When he stood he said, "I think I can help, but we'd better get going before the rain gets heavier."

"Right." Kevin nodded. "You..got a ride?"

He looked at Kevin for a moment. "Well..no. I don't usually."

Kevin realized his blunder and cleared his throat then said quickly, "Well..hop on." He slid forward and motioned for Edd to sit behind him. Edd looked at Kevin who rose a brow before he came forward and awkwardly boarded himself upon Kevins bike. He held onto the back of Kevins bike and clutched the bike with his knees, nervous.

"You'll fall off if you hang on like that." Kevin pointed out. Edd hesitated then put his shaking hands gently on Kevins shoulder. "Around my body. If I have to stop suddenly your weight will push me forward like that." he said, looking back at Edd who blushed and diverted his eyes quickly. When Kevin faced forward Edd slowly slid his arms around Kevin, without touching him, and clasped his hands at Kevins sternum.

"Hold on." Kevin directed as he began to peddle off. Instinctively Edd tightened his grip around Kevin as they gained speed. Thunder rolled in the distance and the water began to pout down heavier. The water and wind stung Edds face until he gathered enough courage to duck down and hide his face in the hood of Kevins jacket. The ride was bumpy but fast. As they neared their street, Kevin glided with ease in a sharp turn down towards the Cul-De-sac which unnerved Edd greatly. He clutched Kevin tightly and gave a small sound of fright. He could hear Kevin chuckle deep in his chest and feel his ribs expand and contract. He blushed again, burning in his worn jacket.

Kevin pulled to a quick stop in front of his garage and let Edd get off and stand beneath the roof as he opened the door to let them in.

Kevin flipped the switch to illuminate the well kept space then shut the door to keep out the draft.

"I have all the tools you could possibly need." Kevin said as he hung his jacket on a hook. Double D shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

"I'll just start with a screwdriver." Edd smiled. Kevin nodded and sauntered over to a workbench with dozens of tools hanging on it. He took a screwdriver from the gallery of tools and handed it to Edd handle first. Edd thanked him and began work on the bike with Kevin hovering protectively over Edds shoulder. Within an hour and twenty minutes he finished his work. Kevin eagerly took it for a test spin around the garage and was obviously pleased with the results.

"Sounds just like new." He said in awe. "Thanks, man!"

Edd blushed. "It was nothing.."

Kevin set his bike in the center of the garage as if it were a shining new motorcycle. For a moment he stood and an awkward silence descended upon them. Kevin nodded his head towards the house and motioned for Edd to follow. Nervous, Edd obeyed. Kevin opened the door into the house and removed his shows, Edd followed suit and followed him into the kitchen where Kevin was digging out a canister of cocoa. "Hope you like marshmallows." he said, "It's the only kind my mom will buy."

"I dont' mind them." Edd replied politely, although he was certain he'd choke on one given where he was and how nervous he was.

Kevin fixed them both a cup and sat opposite of him on the island-counter. Edd blew quietly on his cocoa but Kevin drank it right off. "So..why do you hang with those two anyway?" he began suddenly. Edd blushed again. "It's not like you can't do better.."

Edd suddenly felt angered by Kevins words against his friends. "They're my friends..

we've been friends since we were toddlers.."

"Right." Kevin said, taking a drink. Edd was quiet. He only stared into his cocoa. After a few moments Kevin spoke again. "I didn't..I mean..what I meant..uh.." he expelled air loudly. "It just sucks.."

Edd looked at Kevin quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You're always taking their shit." he shrugged. "It's..I dunno. Sick."

Edd chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Yeah but..I do have fun..I have some great memories with those two.." he spoke with a slightly bitter tongue.

Kevin chuckled which confused Edd once again. "Yeah. I'll bet.." he said sarcastically.

Edd rested his hands in his lap. "I should be going.."

"What for? The guys are in detention, remember?"

"It's been about an hour."

"Oh, right."

There was a silence until Kevin spoke again. "They'll come for you if they want you."

Edd looked up at him. Kevins wanting Edd to stay puzzled him but also flattered him. "Is there something else you want me to do?"

Kevin blushed this time. "Oh..uh..n-no. I just.." he shrugged. Another silence.

"Kevin.."

"Yeah?"

Edd didn't say anything else in fear of making it awkward. He just sipped his cocoa. The two sat for nearly five minutes. Kevins hand slid forward then and lightly touched Edds whose were rested on the sides of his mug. Edd looked up at Kevin who took Edds hands into his own. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Edd Stared, shocked. "W-With..me?" Kevin nodded. "What..did you have in mind?"

"I dunno...I just sort of...hoped things would happen on their own.."

Edd smiled gripped Kevins hands. "Sounds good to me. Sometimes no plan is the best plan."

Kevin smiled gratefully. "Rad.."

Hm...should I add chapters or keep it a ones hot?


	2. Almost

The next day Edd was anxious to see Kevin again. He didn't expect them to talk or do anything that revealed their hidden feelings, but seeing Kevin was enough for him. Besides, Edd had already been hiding his feelings for the cruel jock since puberty kicked in so it wouldn't be different from any other day.

"Where the heck were yah, Double D?" Eddy asked, clearly annoyed as he strolled down the walk with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oh..well..I uhm..I went to the library..to study." He lied.

"You would.." Eddy grumbled.

"Boy Eddy, you sure are a prickly pickle today." Ed noted.

Eddy gave Ed a strange look then said. "Why aren't you? We're both grounded for a month! Just because our stupid teacher can't take a joke!"

Just then, Edds heart skipped a beat. 'A whole month with the other two out of his hair. Maybe it would be long enough to..' Edds heart sank a little. 'No..don't get your hopes up..it was just a one time thing. Kevin wouldn't ever risk his spot on the football team..or his reputation for me!'

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Edd jumped from his thoughts and looked over to Eddy. "What?"

"I said, you gotta help me and Ed break out."

"Eddy..you know-"

"They won't find out! I just gotta get back inside before they come home."

Edd just shook his head and sighed.

For a week nothing changed. Everything was how it was before that night and Edd wasn't surprised. He was, however, disappointed. He was able to get out of helping Eddy and Ed escape their sentence thanks to Sarah and her tattle mouth and because Eddys dad gave him plenty of work to do around the house. If Eddy didn't complete it, then he'd be grounded longer.

Edd found himself idle for most of that week. He thought he could entertain himself with his microscopes, his new computer, his chem kit...but everything bored him quickly. Too often his mind floated back to the thought of his and Kevins entangled hands and Kevins sheepish words.

A loud knocking made him jump out of his skin. Edd clutched his heaving chest and slowly stood to answer the back door.

"How odd, who could it be?" He wondered as he entered his kitchen. He almost stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was.

Kevin was leaned up against his house with his football tucked under his arm. He didn't see Edd coming until he'd opened the sliding door.

"Hello Kevin. What brings you here?"

Kevin stood up and shrugged. "Nazz is at Jazzercise with her mom so..I thought..we could hang..or something."

Edds face felt as though it had been set aflame. It was so sudden! Suddenly he felt a pang of anger and annoyance. Where had he been for the past week? Now suddenly he wants to hang out now that he's bored?

"I don't know Kevin.."

Kevin smiled and entered the house then pressed his football against Edds chest. "C'mon Double Dweeb, you know you want to." he smirked.

Edd blushed. Kevin knew exactly how to get under his skin! That impish grin of his made Edds heart tense.

Kevin sat himself upon a chair at the kitchen table and began to play with a salt shaker.

"Well..what will the others think?"

Kevin accidentally tipped the shaker over and he casually set it right side up in the wrong place, letting the salt sit where it spilled. "They wouldn't think twice about. Now if it were Eddy or Ed.." he stood up. "You coming?"

Edd looked at the worn football in his hands then back up at Kevin. "I don't see why not."

"Awesome." he replied enthusiastically, "I'll show ya how to toss the ol' pigskin around."

Against his own will, Edd inhaled sharply and let the football drop. It bounced and veered off to the other side of the kitchen. Kevin looked at him strangely.

"It's not real pigskin, dude."

Edd suddenly felt incredibly stupid, for the first time in his life, and blushed madly.  
"O-oh.."

Kevin just chuckled and fetched the ball. "I'll hold onto this. No telling where it'll end up if you drop it again."

"Oh..I'm certain I will.." Edd admitted.

Instead of the park where Edd assumed they'd be going, Kevin led him to a small clearing in the woods beside the creek.

"Okay, you see these white stitching? You gotta put your fingers between em." Kevin instructed, holding the ball up for Edd to see. He then handed Edd the ball who hesitated before taking it. Kevin observed how he held the ball then said, "Back more, so you'll get the spin on it." Edd did as he was told and looked to Kevin to see if he'd done it right. "Alright, now give it a throw."

Edd licked his lips nervously, then drew his arm back. With a grunt, he threw the ball forward. The football wobbled the entire four feet it flew then hit the ground and veered off towards the edge of the clearing. Edd blushed.

"This is hopeless...I can't even though a baseball..or anyball..or any thing at all!"

Kevin came back to Edd and handed him the ball. "Chill out man. This just means we get to stay out longer, right?" he smirked. Edd took the ball and reddened. Kevin moved behind Edd and began to arrange his arms from behind. "Alright, when you throw, don't tense up so much. Let your arm relax but don't forget to follow through."

"Follow through?"

Kevin placed his hand on Edds hip and used the other to twist his body back. "When you throw, "he began, moving his arm up and back as if Edd were about to throw, "don't let your hand fall slack or point in a direction other than where you want to go..or else the ball will go haywire." Kevin spoke patiently, focused. Edd couldn't help but look back into his almost entranced looking eyes and the strong line of his jaw. When Kevin looked at him, he quickly looked away.

"uh..Okay, I think."

"Good." he moved Edd in a slow motion throw. "Make sure your hand is parallel to the ground." He smirked down at Edd who reddened and diverted his gaze. Kevin stood so close behind him that he could feel his chest against his shoulder and his abs against his side. He could even smell his typical, strong, jock cologne. "Give it a shot." he said then stepped away.

Edd nodded then reared his hand back. With grunt, he thrust the ball forward and this time it wobbled considerably less but it went forward.

"Awesome." Kevin said and went to fetch the ball. For an hour after that they threw the ball back and forth and conversed of casual things. Edds throw improved somewhat.

"So," Kevin began as he threw the ball to Edd. "How long have you liked me?"

The question threw Edd so off guard that he missed and the ball went bouncing into the creek. "Oh no!" Edd exclaimed. Kevin made a dash for the creek and reached for his ball but couldn't reach. "I'm so sorry, Kevin!" Edd "I'll get you another!"

"Don't worry, man." He said and stood up. "I got this." Again he smirked then turned and peeled off his green shirt. Edd stood blushing and couldn't utter a single thing in protest. He felt he should, but nothing came out. Nothing even came to his head. It were as though his brain had stopped working.

Kevin dove into the water and popped up again a foot from the ball which he took into his hands. "Got it." Edd realized his hat was gone and nearly panicked until he spotted it on the grass next to his shirt. He must have taken it off while he was busy trying to form words in his mouth.

Instead of getting out of the water, Kevin floated on his back, his ball perched on his chest. Edds eyes immediately flickered to Kevins well toned torso. "Come on. the waters nice."

Edd froze. Go in the water? That dirty, frigid water? "I'd...rather not.." he said, taking a step back.

"Aw come on..you're not gonna leave me in here alone, are ya?" he stood in the water and passed his hands over the surface.

"That water's filthy..and freezing!"

Kevin laughed. "It's like..80 degrees in here. It's coming from the pond. The one that's in the sun all day?"

"Well..it's still dirty.."

Kevin slicked his hair back and swam to the steep bank. "Suit yourself." he said casually.

Edd looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Oh..why not.." hesitantly he crept to the waters edge. At the sight of it, he lost his courage. "Actually.."

"You can swim, can't you?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Edd swallowed. "I-" but he was interrupted by a large splash. "Kevin!"

Kevin laughed and swam towards the middle of the creek. "What's the matter? Don't like being splashed?  
"As a matter of fact, no. I don't!"

"What'cha gonna do about it?"

Edd narrowed his eyes. "Go home and change."

Kevin suddenly became serious. "Aw. come on Double D..I was only messin' with ya."

Edds heart constricted at Kevins plea. "Alright...just..don't do it again.."

Kevin drifted to the opposite bank and glided his hand over the waters surface is if it were a bed. Edd blushed and carefully removed his shirt, folded it, and set it far from the water. He removed his socks and shoes and set those aside then hesitated at the bank. "Are you sure it's warm?"

"Didn't you feel that water I splashed you with?"

Edd didn't reply. Instead he dipped his toe into the water and found it surprisingly warm. "That's..actually not so bad." he said, then slowly lowered himself into the water. The sand was soft beneath his feet and the water was clear enough that he could see large rocks, water plants and little fishes.

"See? You aren't gonna die." Kevin teased as he neared.

"Don't splash me." Edd warned.

"Relax. I ain't gonna splash you." After a pause, Kevin shoved a wave of water at Edd who hollered out and blocked his face in vein. For a moment he looked as though he were going to shout and leave, but then suddenly he began to send erratic surges of water back at Kevin.

"Take that!"

"Aw now you're gonna get it!" Kevin made a fist with both hands and spun in a half circle sending a small tsunami at Edd who found himself suddenly elated and laughing out.

They battered each other with water and even handfuls of mud until their arms tired and the banks were soaked with water and caked with mud. Edd floated to a bank and rested his arms on it as he leaned. "I've really been missing out.." he admitted with a small laugh. Kevin neared Edd and pressed his body against his. Edd blushed and moved his hands to separate them but stopped.

"We both have." he said and slid his arms beneath Edds, encircling him. Edd held his hands against his chest, not sure what else to do with them. "I always though it was cute how pissed off you got at little things." he continued, drawing Edd against him. "You won't freak out if I kiss you, will you?"

Edd gazed at Kevin in bewilderment. His heart raced and his thoughts became erratic again. Before he could answer, Kevin leaned in. To Edds surprised, he closed the space between them and moved his arms around Kevins neck.

Kevin pressed his firm body against Edds bony, delicate one. One arm crossed Edds back and the other crossed his lower back. Suddenly Edd could feel something hard pressing into his belly and blushed. He then realized that he too was aroused and pulled away.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I-uhm...eh." Was all Edd could manage. Kevin just laughed slightly and picked Edd up, wrapping his legs around his waist and laying his top half on the bank. Edd panicked for a moment and clutched Kevin but then relaxed when his back touched the grass. He looked up at Kevin, silent with confusion and embarrassment. Kevin smirked down at him and bent over him, meeting their lips again. He parted and began to suck the soft skin of Edds neck and grinded his erection between Edds legs. Edd gasped upon feeling a hard prodding between his cheeks and gripped Kevins arm. Suddenly a voice called from the Cul-De-Sac. It was Nazz's voice.

Kevin broke from Edd and looked back towards their homes then to Edd. Edd was still flushed and looked back at Kevin, not wanting to stop.  
"We should get back." Kevin said, stepping from Edd who closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes. That would be the logical thing to do."

Both boys pulled their shirts, socks and shoes on and headed back separate ways. When Edd got home he peeked out into the Cul-De-Sac in time to see Kevin drape his arm around Nazz and lead her off to his house. Edd was suddenly overcome with jealousy and longing, but he just turned from his window and prepared for a shower.


	3. Memories

Edd peered out his bedroom window at the high drifts of snow, wave like in appearance.

"Our houses are like ships in a white sea." he thought to himself. His breath fogged the window, and even though father disapproved of such behavior, Edd drew a lopsided Christmas Tree. He then saw movement through his drawing and rose to look through his window out to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat when his brain registered the person as Kevin pulling a toboggan through the snow. Upon the elongated sled sat Nazz. Edd gripped the ledge of his window and clenched his jaw.

Nazz sat like a delicate Eskimo Princess near the front of the sled. She was bundled up from head to toe, but Kevin wore only boots, a jacket and a ski cap and gloves.

"He must be so cold.." Edd thought with dismay. He wanted to badly to invite Kevin in for a cup of

(confessions)

cocoa, but that would be too conspicuous. He had to settle for watching his strong, secret lover from his window, longing for his tight embrace and the smell of his cologne, tinged with his spearmint breath.

Edd shuddered, but not from the cold. He pulled on a sweater anyway and headed downstairs to see if any specials were on to distract his mind.

"What about this one?" Kevin asked as spun the catalog around so that Edd could see the picture.

Edd blushed. "Don't you think that's a bit conspicuous?"

"Naw. I think it'll cover you up good enough."

"What I meant was..don't you think that would make..things..obvious?"

Kevin turned the mag to him again. "Duh. I was just kidding."

Edd blushed, feeling stupid for thinking that Kevin was serious about having him dress like a ballplayer with a mitt sewn to the seat of the costume.

"Of course.." He mumbled, filling the bowl with small packaged of granola for the trick-or-treaters.

"I'm having a party. You should come."

For a moment, Edd could hardly contain his excitement, but then he realized something. "You know Ed and Eddy will want to come if I go."

"Make up an excuse." He said, nonchalantly.

At that, Edd felt his face warm. Lie to his friends to attend the party of a boy who wants to pretend they have nothing between them? He almost said something, but decided against it.

"It's okay. My parents are coming home for Christmas anyway."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with what sounded like a hint of interest.

Edd picked up the bowl and said, "That's what they said anyway.." He shrugged, feigning indifference then quickly took the bowl into the living room so that he could pass out the packaged. Edd glanced at the kitchen entryway then reached under his hat to remove a sticky note that had been folded at least a dozen times. He quietly unfolded the paper and read it silently.

Eddward,

Your father and I have decided to come home for Christmas this year. Please plug in the tree. Love, Mother.

P.S. Turn off the outdoor faucets please.

Edd woke with a start and looked around frantically. It took a moment for him to realize that he was in bed, in his bedroom, and alone.

He drew his knees against his chest and folded his arms over them. From where he sat he could see the street lamps throwing shadows over the sparkling, freshly fallen snow. It shimmered like diamonds strewn over a sheet of white suede. He heaved a great sigh and buried his face in his arms. His eyes overflowed with hot tears which dripped heavily onto his blanket with the faintest 'blib' sound before becoming consumed by the plush fabric. Edd looked up over at his doorway which he left open just in case, then to his clock which read 3:34 AM. The Tree in the living room spilled a collage of blinking colors on the wall, reminding him. With a grunt, he threw his sheets aside and thumped through his bedroom, down the hall and steps and into the living room and glared at the plastic pine. Mother wouldn't ever permit a real Tree. It dropped it's needles everywhere, died in patches, and smeared it's sap where it pleased. Shining ornaments hung from it's strong, artificial branches and lights gleamed through the flat, rectangular needles. Without thinking, Edd approached the tree and grabbed a fistful of it's fake, scratchy plastic needles intending to throw it down, but right before his face hung a piece of memory.

Edd focused intensely, his tongue poking out from between his teeth and lips. Every drop of glue was precise and perfectly spaced, perfect for sprinkling the glitter. To his left, Eddy squirted the glue in wildly twisting lines then began to slap down whatever he could grab in his grubby little fists. To his right, Ed had his tongue stuck in the opening of the bottle.

"Eddy..must you make such a mess?" Edd inquired as shook excess glitter from his paper into a neat mound.

"I ain't gonna finish this if i take forever like you!"

Edd looked at his ornament. Art time was nearly through and he had only a few curving lines and dots. Eddy's looked done, but very crude. Ed hadn't done a thing which made him feel a little bit better.

"Oh well..I like it anyway." He stated proudly.

"Whatever, Thomas Kinkade." Eddy Grumbled.

The teacher then instructed for the class of 1st grade children to begin picking up and getting ready for Reading. Edd suddenly felt quite defeated and stared down at his plain ornament. All around him other students had bright, colorful, finished ornaments their parents would be proud of.

"Curse you, superfluous scrap piece of...filth!" he hollered then jammed his project into the waste bin. Eddy and Ed looked at him.

"Sheesh. calm down, will ya? You could have finished tomorrow you know.." Eddy pointed out. Now Edd felt worse and slumped down to bury his face in his arms and cried sorrowfully.

There was pressure on his shoulder, so he looked up. He expected to see his teacher, but instead Eddy was standing there. He thrust his project at Edd. "Here."

Edd looked at it in astonishment, then at Eddy. "Eddy...I..I couldn't!"

"Well do it anyway. Take it."

Edd slowly reached out and took the still wet ornament into his hands and wiped his tears on the back of his hands. "Oh thank you Eddy!" he said, clutching the project to his chest.

"Yeah yeah yeah. What are you getting all excited about? It took me like..five minutes to do.."

Edd threw his arms around Eddys neck. "This is the nicest thing I've gotten Eddy!" Eddy tried to pry Edd from him but to no avail.

"Cut it out! That things still wet!"

Edd flew back, then laughed. "I don't care! It'll come out."

Edd turned to lay on his side and stared out into the hall. After a while he realized that the tree lights timer was faulty and uneven. He began to count the intervals and soon was deep into his sleep. In his hands he clutched the glittery, bumpy, tattered ornament with marker scribblings of him, Ed and Eddy. Downstairs the Tree glowed peacefully, unharmed after all.


	4. Little Edd Blue

When Edd awoke,it was almost painful. The light hurt his eyes and the cold stung his skin. Moving made his muscles ache. He nestled back down beneath the warmth of both of his blankets and buried his face in his pillow. The whole house was quiet, as it usually was, but it seemed more so than usual.

The snow had a funny way of absorbing sound. The only thing that stirred him from his feet was the sound of crunching snow. He peeled his eyes open and stared at his closed door.

"Wait..didn't I leave that open?"

Slowly Edd rose, shivering once, and tossed aside his blankets. He slipped his feet into his velvety slippers, shuffled across his room and opened his door just a crack. There came a muffled cough and Edds heart skipped a beat. He swung the door open and dashed down the hall stopping on the stairs as he leaned on the railing.

"Oh, Eddward! We thought you were going to sleep all day." his father greeted from over his paper.

Edd was speechless.

"Your mother is making breakfast in the kitchen." Edd slowly nodded then shuffled past his father towards the kitchen.

"Eddward, pick up your feet. You'll shock yourself." his father added.

When he entered the kitchen, his mother was indeed making breakfast. She turned and saw him and her face lit up. "Eddward! You're just in time for breakfast! I made some sausages, eggs and waffles with strawberries."

Edd was still silent as he watched his mother arrange the details. His father entered and sat down. "You're breakfast is going to get cold if you keep standing there, Eddward."

He nodded and took his seat. Everybody began eating. "Let's open presents after this." His father announced.

"Good idea, could you start the fireplace when you're through?"

His father nodded, mouth full.

When they had finished they filed out into the living room. His mother began to sort the presents as his father lit the fireplace.

"Go on Eddward, open it up!" said his father, now sitting in his easy chair. Edd nodded and took his first present. He carefully unstuck the tape then unfolded the wrapping paper. Inside was a small, wooden door.

Edd looked up at his parents who were still smiling at him. Suddenly the door began to knock. He looked down and found it to be bulging with each knock.

"Open it up, son."

Edd could only manage to stare down at the door as it knocked incessantly. He couldn't lift his hand, he couldn't look away. The pounding became louder and louder. The room around him blurred to black then became nothing but muted light.

It suddenly felt as though his brain were dropped then suddenly stopped in mid air.

He realized what had just happened and sighed deeply.

"Of course..mother would never make sausages for breakfast..dad never opens the fire either..." He lay where he was until the knocking came again.

He shot up and listened.

"kok kok kok"

He threw aside his sheets and ran out of the room without even putting on his slippers. He stopped on the first floor. Which door?

"kok kok kok kok kok"

The back door!

Edd jogged through his living room and the kitchen, almost stopping in the door way.

It was Kevin.

"Hey, Edd! It's freez'n out here!"

Edd quickly came to his rescue, unlocked the sliding door and pulled it open. Kevin slipped in and stomped his feet out on the floor. Edd held his tongue but he knew he'd have to mop that up later.

"Kevin..aren't you suppose to be with your family?"

Kevin pulled his cap off and shoved it into his pocket. "Naw man. It's quarter to two."

Edd stared, "Quarter to two?"

"Yeah.."

"I must have gone to bed later than I thought.."

"So anyway-" Kevin moved past him and stood in the center of the kitchen. "You haven't made yourself anything to eat?"

"No" he shook his head. "I only just now woke up." At that, he panicked. He realized that he was still in his pajamas. Hit footy pajamas. Edd blushed, "Excuse me, Kevin!" then shuffled past him back to his room.

"How could I have gone out there like this?" he scolded himself as he barged into his room. He rushed to his closet, flung the doors open and began to rifle for his clothing and a good sweater. The door closed.

Edd turned and saw Kevin leaning on his door, inspecting his nails. "You didn't open any presents yet." He said as he pushed himself from the door. "I wanted to give you mine last."

Edd blushed and turned to face him. "Oh..you didn't have to do that..really.." he said sheepishly.

Kevin just smirked and walked over to him. "Well..it's for the both of us actually." Kevin closed the space between them, backing Edd against his hat display and pulled Edd against him. Edd struggled for a moment but quickly gave into how oddly warm Kevin was and his intoxicating cologne.

"But..but what about Naz?" Edd found himself muttering.

He laughed slightly. "She went to go do Christmas with her Grandma an hour ago."

Edd made a small sound, not quite grateful but not quite displeased either. "Though I'd stop by..and..you know..have a white Christmas." Kevin pressed his lips to Edds who immediately gave, but once Kevins hand strayed over his lap, Edd broke away and ducked out of Kevins arms.

"Uhm-" he panicked. Kevin turned, confused. "I-I dunno about that..I uh.." he racked his brain for excuses. He too was confused with his behavior. As much as he longed for Kevin, his body revolted against the idea of being intimate. "It's Christmas..isn't that a bit..inappropriate?"

Kevin rose a brow then sighed. "What's wrong? I ain't gonna hurt ya or nothin'"

Edd rubbed his arm, "I know but..I..don't think I'm ready for stuff like that.."

"What stuff?"He laughed. "Relax, man. I was just messin' with ya. Sheesh." Again Edd blushed. He felt incredibly stupid which was a rare occurrence and he didn't like it much at all.

"I'm goi' back home. Let me know when your balls have dropped." Kevin said with a slight scoff then left.

Edd remained standing where he was and watched him go. The moment the front door shut, he collapsed on the floor and groaned loudly.

"What is WRONG with me?"

He lay on the floor with his eyes shut replaying the moment over and over. He was torn between thinking he did the right thing and between having wanted that attention.

"He's mad now.." he sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even want to kiss me anymore."

After a while he finally sat up after having remembered his presents. The excitement lasted but a few moments. He knew they'd be nothing but clothing and maybe some new slides for his micro scope. He didn't have anything he really wanted that year so he felt he didn't really have anything to look forward to.

Edd climbed to his feet and slid back into bed pulling the covers over himself.

"What a blue, blue Christmas.."


	5. Piece of Heaven

Edd finished rinsing out the mopping basin then tucked it away in the cleaning closet which he straightened up absently.

When he'd finished he shut the door but only stared at it vacantly for a moment or two. Nothing ran through his head. The house was dead silent and even the snow ceased to fall. He realized he was cold, his body quaked in a feeble effort to warm itself. He considered turning up the thermostat but his parents kept a sharp eye on the heating bill. He would have started the fire but his father drained the gas and never refilled it.

"If it leaks, we'll all be killed." His mother had once stated after Edd had asked why they didn't use it.

Edd suddenly found himself standing in front of it. It's blackened, gaping hearth seemed to exhale cold breath over his body. He shivered again, but not from the draft.

The clock tolled nine o'clock and jolted him from his zombie like state.

"Oh..shoot! How did it get late so quickly?" Edd turned from the clock where his eyes fell upon the pile of presents beneath the dimly flashing lights of the tree.

"Oh..I forgot all about those.." Slowly Edd neared the pile and then kneeled before them. He gazed at each brightly wrapped gift. There seemed to be more than usual. He knew one or two were from one parent to the other.

"They were so generous this year.."

Edd extended his hand and took up a small, soft present which he carefully unwrapped. Inside he found a new hat with his name embroidered on the inner hem. He touched the embroidery and felt the silky thread and it's almost machine like stitching. He knew it wasn't a machine though. His mother had embroidered it. He could tell by how it leaned ever so slightly to the right.

"Mother..where did you ever find time to do this?"

There was suddenly weight upon his shoulder. He froze then slowly looked behind him and he froze once again.

"I may not have time to be here a lot, but I still love you my little embryophyte."

Edds face slowly parted into a smile and he rose. In a moment of relief and excitement, Edd threw his arms around his mother and buried his face in her shoulder. "Mother..." he looked up at her, "You're here?"

She nodded and took the hat from his hands. "I am so sorry we couldn not make it earlier. We wanted to surprised you when our meeting got canceled."She gently pulled his hat from his head and smoothed down his deep chestnut hair before sliding his new hat on. She gently pulled hair from beneath so that short locks fell before his ears. "There now." she lifted his chin, "Why do you hide your handsome hair?"

Edd reddened and reached up to tuck his hair back in but caught himself and said, "I don't want it to get messy..and for the oil to get on my face.."

"Okay my little amoeba. Your father will be in shortly. I'll begin supper." His mother leaned down and kissed the top of his head before parting to begin cooking. Sure enough, his father came clomping into the house shortly after.

Edward remained in the living room. When his father entered and saw him, his coat and hat already put up he said, "Eddward. You haven't opened any of your presents?"

He went to shake his head 'no', but then stopped and gestured to his hat. "Ah! I watched her do that you know." he came over and placed hid hand on Edds back. "You're mother is a hard working, driven women, "He said lowly, "But that," pointing, "has probably been made with more focus and care than any legal document that's ever passed through her hands."

Edd looked at him, he winked then gave his back two pats before going into the kitchen. Edd reached up and placed his hands on his head, feeling the fabric.

He then turned to see into the kitchen where his mom was cooking something in a pot, listening to whatever it was his father was saying with a smile, and his father talking about something with great enthusiasm. The light fell on them in a slightly amber glow. His mom was suddenly looking at him. She paused her stirring and smiled as if to say, "My little boy is growing up" then looked back at his father as he said something.

Edds eyes prickled. He blinked and rubbed but nothing kept the tears from coming. He feared that any moment he'd wake up again, but that night he want to sleep to the sound of his mother voice, his belly content with warmed milk and his feet soothed by her strong, familiar hands.


	6. What is it?

Three days. Three warm, happy, comforting days. Then it was gone and over. His mother made sure to leave plenty of left overs which would last only a day or two if Eddy and Ed happened by, and his father showed him how to operate the fireplace.

"Son, it's been 17 years now. I think you're old enough to operate the fireplace and to not hurt yourself around it."

"You kept it off because you thought I'd hurt myself?"

His father stood up straight, "Well yes. You're home by yourself so often that if you ever got burned or fell in, you'd be helpless!"

Edds insides scrunched up with indignity. How could his father think him to be so irresponsible? So clumsy? So careless! Nevertheless, he said nothing.

"Now then. If it ever gets real cold out..oh say..40 degrees, just stick this key into the hole there and give it a gentle turn. Not too much! Or else you'll have a bonfire."Edd nodded and watched his father place the key on the mantle. "Now then. Your mother and I must return to our work. We'll be home again sometime next week."

His mother came into the room with his fathers jacket and helped him to put it on. "There's left overs in the fridge and the driveway and front path are shoveled if you need to go out."

"Use the fireplace only when the temperature drops to 40. And don't adjust the thermostat." His father ruffled his had then turned to go out. His mother leaned in, "turn it up to 75 if it gets chilly." She then planted a kiss to the top of his head. "Take care, dear!"

With that, they parted. Edd listened to the sound of their car doors and the sound of the car slowly rumbling down the street until all was silent once again. Edd went over to the front window and peered out to see if he could still see their cars, but he could not. They were already gone.

A deep sadness dropped in his stomach. He continued to stare out the window for what felt like thirty minutes. Edd finally left the window to go heat something up to eat and study some plant microorganisms.

Halfway through his meal, there was a knocking at the back door. Edd thought he knew who it was, and he was right.

Standing outside was Kevin who was still wearing only his Letterman and boots. Edd went over and opened up the door for him, this time stopping him before he could enter.

"Boots please." he said pointing.

Kevin looked down, then realized what Edd meant and kicked off the snow outside before entering. Once inside, Edd had him remove his boots and place them beside the door.

"What brings you here?" He asked, his tone tinged with bitterness.

Kevin didn't seem to notice. "I gotta have some specific reason?" he smirked.

Edd blushed, "Well..no.. what happened the last time I-"

Kevin stopped him, then pulled him into the kitchen for a kiss. For a while, Kevin leaned against the counter, Edd against him, and they simply kissed in all sorts of ways. Kevin finally parted, leaving Edd partially pursing his lips into the air. "Haven't seen ya outside for about a week. Wanna?"

Edd backed up a little, "Nazz?"

"Dance. Where are the other d-er..Eds?"

Eddy paused. "I..I really don't know..I haven't heard from them since..before it began snowing.."

Kevin rose a brow then pushed himself off from the counter. "Well if they wanted to see you badly, they would have come over, right?"

Edd nodded. That seemed logical. The absence of the two worried him though. "I'm gonna give them a call."He stated then made his way to the phone. He first called Eddy but nobody picked up. He tried Ed but he was at his Aunt, the one with all the cats."

"They've been gone for an awful long time."

Kevin nodded noncommittally. "So, you wanna go out and sled or something?"

Edd suddenly remembered Kevin pulling Nazz on the toboggan Christmas Eve. "How about..something else?"

"Sure uh..I know! Ice fishing."

The idea of touching cold fish repulsed him, but he didn't want to put Kevin off. "Oh..sure. I don't know how to fish though.."

"No prob. I'll show ya the ropes. Get some warm stuff on."

Edd nodded and headed up to his room, but then stopped. "Stay here this time."

Kevin smirked which sparked one from Edd as well.

When he returned, he found himself oddly disappointed that he'd actually listened to him but he put that aside.

Kevin was pulling on his boots when Edd entered the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

Edd looked himself up and down. He had on his large orange jacket, snow boots, snow pants, two pairs of gloves and socks, his hat, earmuffs and a scarf. Kevin laughed a little. "Yes. I think so."

Kevin finished tying his laces and stood up. "You look ready..C'mon."

With a nod, Edd followed.

The two made a trip to Kevins garage for ice fishing poles and their supplies and a sled to put the supplies on so that they could pull them along. They then headed through the woods towards the creek.

"We're not going to freeze to death?"

"No." Kevin said with a shake of his head. "I have a little ice fishing shack we can park on the creeks bank. Normally we'd stick it on the ice but it's a little too big."

The thought of a little shack made him feel a little better, but he pictured a shed, still cold on the inside.

The two trekked for about 15 minutes then finally reached the creek. A little down the way sat a wooden shack that was half on the bank and half on the snow. It was big enough that half of it covered half of the creek.

"Not much, but it does the job."

Edd looked up at Kevin who was looking out to the shack then began towards it. Edd followed. When they reached the shack, Kevin pulled a key chain from his pocket with a few keys on it, one of which he used to unlock the shack. It was dark on the inside and smelled sharply of snow and wet wood. Edd stood outside of it, unsure.

"C'mon." Kevin beckoned from within. "It's clean."

Edd reddened at that. Was he really that much of a germophobe that that's the first thing people think of when he hesitates?

Nevertheless, Edd entered. Kevin flipped on a lamp that did well to light the small space. Inside were two hunting chairs, a cooler, a shelf and a space heater.

"How-?" Edd asked pointing.

"Oh, it's gas powered. That pipe there goes out." he said as he arranged the chairs and supplies. Edd sat on the cold fabric while Kevin propped the sled against the shack and drilled a hole in the ice. Edd watched with fascination as Kevin seemingly carved through the half foot of ice with ease. He watched Kevin focus on the drill, cheeks and nose red, warm air expelled from his mouth in short puffs. It was almost hypnotic.

Kevin looked up at Edd who suddenly came to and blushed. Kevin didn't say anything, he just smirked and stood up. "I'll show you how to do it."

Thirty minutes and three fish later, Edd was was sitting on the grass next to the ice watching dark shapes slip beneath the ice. Kevin still sat on the chair, watching him. "Gonna scare 'em" he said, nonchalant.

Edd looked back at Kevin then moved away from the ice to sit beside him.

"So..you and your dad do this for fun?"

Kevin laughed. "Let me guess, you're not real excited about this, are ya?" Edd only blushed. "It's alright. Nazz didn't-" Kevin suddenly stopped and looked over at Edd who looked away and off to the hole in the ice. Both were quiet.

After a while Kevin spoke. "Hey..uhm.." Edd didn't look up at him, "About..about Nazz."

"Do we have to talk about her?" Edd cut in, looking at him finally with a less than happy expression that made Kevin pause.

"Well..We should..I mean..It's important..I think..Nazz..uhm..she's.." Kevin struggled for the right words. He leaned over, elbows on his knees. "I guess she's..for show..I mean..everybody expected the jock to..you know..like girls.."

Edd rose his brows and Kevin just stared at the ice. "But..I dunno man..I just don't feel it the same way I feel it for..you know. For...you?"

Edd blushed. Kevin looked up at him sheepishly. "F-for me?"

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

Edd was tempted to ask what it was exactly he felt, but he knew guys weren't so great with elaborating, so he said nothing.

"I dunno what it is. Well..okay I know what..but I dunno.."

There was a short silence before Edd stood and kneeled before Kevin. "I know." he said, placing his hands on Kevins knees. Kevin averted his eyes for a split second then moved forward to press his lips to Edds. It was nothing but a peck that time, but Edd enjoyed it anyhow.

"Rad."


	7. Tension

When Edd returned home that evening, the house was silent. As it usually was.

He stowed away his winter gear and made off to the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa. His actions were robotic as he played out the scene from earlier in his mind over and over. It made his body prickle, the thought that Kevin preferred him over the heart throb of the Cul-De-Sac.

When the phone rang, Edd jumped out of his skin and realized that he'd dumped way too much cocoa powder into his glass.  
"Oh, for crying out loud.." he muttered before making his way to the phone.  
"Hello, Eddward Speaking."  
"Hey, Sockhead! What the heck do you think you're do'n?"

Edds heart began to race and his body began to heat up, especially his ears. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's been a week and you haven't stopped by or rang or nothin'!"

He calmed and exhaled. "Oh."  
"Oh? Just 'Oh'?"

"Well I'm sorry Eddy, but I've been uhm..occupied."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, ant farms and sorting your socks. So have ya heard from Ed?"

"No, Eddy. Haven't you?"  
"Obviously not, Double Dunce."

Edd ignored the insult and said, "I suppose he's still at his aunts."

"Man! This bites! I can't do any scams without the muscle! I guess you'll have to fill in for him."  
"Eddy, as much as I'd-"  
"So anyway. My sentance ends tomorrow so we got some major catching up to do. I already have some scams lined up. How does this sound, "Eddy's Reindeer Rides! Lumpy's gone but-"  
"My toast is burning." Edd said then prompty hung up. He stood with his hand on the recieved hardly believing what he'd just done. He slowly took his hand back and pivotted to finish his cocoa.  
"And to think I almost missed that high bitched, nails on the chalkboard voice of his.." he sighed. "Why on Earth isn't Ed back yet?"

Edd stirred his drink then popped it into the microwave. From outside he could hear some of the neighborhood kids playing outside. He could make out Nazz's voice above the rest. His ears grew warm again. Out of curiousity he pattered into the living room and gazed out of the window. Sure enough she had returned and was having Kevin carry her over the snow into the house.  
"Hardly appropriate behavior." Edd found himself muttering. He blushed and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh my..I'm beginning to turn into one of those gossiping jealous types!" He stepped away from the window. "But he said himself that she's just a cover...or is he lying to me?" Edd turned and quickly returned to the kitchen. His cocoa was not yet fnished so he sat and stared through the window as he though.

"What is he up to.."

-AN-

I just recently got a very distasteful review about slash disrespecting characters and slash writers being half wits and blah blah blah and how my fiction made them puke in their mouth, which I totally needed to know? A bunch of angry ranting about how Danny would kill himself over fan work and all sorts of pent up frustration.

Well I'm aware they've vandalized other EEnE slash writers reviews and I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I wouldn't worry about it though you guys. Just ingore it and it'll go away and go bother somebody else.

Also, note that they disable communication in fear people will actually reply and tell him what's what. I've seen it a million times before and I'm seriously not surprised.  
I'm a troll myself so this sort of ammature troll antic isn't anything new to me. Take it from a troll, don't feed them and just ignore him.

Keep writing, alright?


	8. Snowed In

The next few days were uneventful. Probably had something to do with the sudden snowstorm that blew incredibly high drifts against the houses. Not deterred by this was Rolf who promptly took a shovel to the challenge and defeated it within an hours time. He proceeded to hang sausages around his house like Christmas lights.

Edd was sprawled out on his floor, despite having been told all his life that even the cleanest carpets harbor tiny pests and allergens, and was reading through his biology book again so that he may be prepared for the upcoming test.

The house had fallen dark and blue since the front windows were covered with snow. Bright midmorning light lit the back of the house through the uncovered windows and sliding door. After two hours of reading he began to become restless until he slapped his book shut and rolled over onto his back and stared up at the stucco ceiling.

"This is quite troubling." he muttered to himself. Still there was no sign of Ed. This caused Eddy to hold off on his scams since they required their strong, empty headed comrad. Instead he hung out at home with his magazines and records and chatted with random girls he called by dialing random numbers on this new thing called the 'cellular phone'. Edds parents refused him one since it would cause brain cancer and run up the bill.

Eventually he sat up and shuffled into the kitchen to make himself some hot tea and a plate of peanut-butter and bananas. As he spread the peanut-butter on the bread a sudden, loud thud made him jump a foot out of his skin. He clutched his heaving chest and looked around frantically to find the source of the sound. He realized there was parts of a snowball sticking to his sliding door.  
"Father is going to have a fit if that leaves filth residue when it evaporates!" he groaned. Edd went over to inspect the damage when he saw Kevin, hands in his jacket pockets, smirking a few feet away. Edds heard began to pound again as he opened the door.

"H-hello, Kevin. long time no see."

Kevin sauntered over and entered. This time he remembered to take off his shoes. Maybe because they were soaked through and through. Edd cringed. That smell would drive him nuts.

"Sup?" Kevin asked then picked up the peanut butter jar and dragged his finger through it. "Dude..what is this?"

Edd quickly came to the peanut-butters rescue and screwed the cap back on. "Soy peanut-butter." he said, a bit briskly.

Kevin laughed slightly and wiped his hand on his jeans. As Edd was busy putting the jar away, Kevin grabbed him by his sides and pulled Edd against him.  
"Been cooped up? I have a fun idea."

Edd blushed madly and pried himself out of Kevins grip. "I have scrabble.."

The other made a 'pfft' sound and spun to enter the living room. Edd followed, forgetting his snack and drink. "What's all this? Studying?"

Edd nodded, then realized Kevin couldn't see him because he was flipping through the book. "Yeah..gotta keep my mind sharp."

Kevin tossed the book on the couch and narrowly missed stepping on Edds paper. He pulled Edd against him again, "You know what else is sharp?" he said quietly. Edd blushed against, his body heated up considerably but he didn't pry away. "N-no."

Kevin chuckled and lead Edd to his fathers easy chair and sat, Edd on his lap. He had Edd straddle him and he places his own hands on Edds rump. It was then Edd figured out Kevins little riddle and his chest constricted.

Just as casually as could be, Kevin said, "Why aren't you guys hangin'? Don't tell me a little snow scares ya."

Edd shook his head and tried not to think about the hard shape pressing between his legs. "N-no..Ed..he's not back yet."

Kevin nodded without saying anything and the both were quiet. Edd finally began to move from Kevins lap, the vulgarity of the gesture too much for him to stand but Kevin kept him firmly in place. "Hey, whatcha so jumpy about?"

Edd said, "Nothing..this..I'm a little.." he crossed his arms over his body. The other smirked and moved his hands beneath Edds shirt to clasp his sides. Edd squeaked, "Your hands are freezing!"

He laughed again and slid them down. Edds body jumped at the touch and began rigid.

"Jeez, calm down, will ya?" Kevin laughed and slid his hands down further. Not wanting to look like a scared fool, Edd allowed this and rested his weight on his hands which layed flat on Kevins chest. Kevin gripped Edds cheeks in his hands. "Ya nervous?" Edd nodded. Kevin pressed Edds groin against his own causing Edds body to burn up. He realize that he too was beginning to stiffen.

"Kevin..maybe we should do something else."

"Like what? Got a better idea?"

Edd blushed. He hadn't. At least, not one that would suit Kevin whose tone made him feel ridiculous. "Well..no."

"Alright then." he smirked. Kevin suddenly stood up nearly dumping Edd on the floor. "Where's your room?" he asked. Edd froze. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't even remember where the kitchen was. "Er um.."

"I'll find it." Kevin said, a bit impatiently and tromped up the stairs. Edd followed him quietly and when Kevin stopped, he hoped he wouldn't find it but he foolishly forgot that everything was labeled in the house, including his door. "Found it." he said and invited himself in. When they entered Kevin was looking around. "Nice set up." he said,noncommittal. Edd stepped beside him then Kevin moved to shut the door. Before he knew what was going on Kevin had him pushed on the bed. Edd lay frozen, unsure and nervous. Kevin pressed his body against Edds and smirked down at him.  
"Ever gave head?" he asked. Edds confused look answered for him. Kevin just laughed and said. "Watch." Edd let out a squeak as Kevin undid his pants and slid them and his tighty-whities down. His erect member bobbed and became still, a bead of pre perched at its tip. Kevin smirked at the sight of Edds modest erection. Edd suppressed the urge to cover himself up. "It's cold.." he said sheepishly. Kevin just nodded, not really believing, then grabbed ahold of it. Edds body started and he blushed with embarrassment. Kevin then took it all into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and pressing his tongue against the softer underside until it was thoroughly soaked. Edd groaned and gripped his sheets. Never did he imagine that his penis could be the source of such intense pleasure. When Kevin stopped, Edd found himself disappointed.

"Got it? You try."

Edd was silent. Fear gripped him. He wasn't sure he could do such a thing. To stick another boys penis in his mouth?  
Kevin undid his pants and slid them down, then his boxers. His larger member flopped out, erect and starting Edd in the face with its dripping urethral opening. Edd nodded and sat up only to find that that wasn't going to work. Kevin motioned for Edd to take his place as he sat on the bed. He complied then got on his knees. His erection grazed his bed sheet. Edd realized he'd have to wash his blanket or else his parents might smell his bodily fluids on it.  
He carefully took Kevins erection in his hand and was surprised by how hard it was. He blushed.  
"Go on. It doesn't bite. You'd better not either."

Edd became slightly annoyed at his tone, but none the less, he slipped his mouth over the softer tip. He could feel the salty, thick excretion touch his tongue. It had the consistency of liquid hand soap. He moved his mouth as far as he could until he felt himself dry heave. He took the penis from his mouth and coughed.

"You'll get used to that."  
Edd looked at Kevin and said, "I'm not sure I want to.." Kevin didn't reply so Edd swallowed and took the hard penis into his mouth again. He mimicked what Kevin had done and ran his tongue over it. Kevin groaned, surely a good sign. He made sure not to go too far down and put as much saliva as he could on it so that his lips wouldn't stick and his teeth wouldn't scrape. Kevin suddenly reached down and stopped Edd. He then stood and and said, "Here," pointing to the bed. Edd obediently sat back down. Kevin shook his head. "No, no. On your belly." Edd blushed.

"My..belly?"  
"Yeah. Not all the way though. Kinda..kneel with your top half on it."

Knowing what was to come, Edd froze. "Kevin..I'm not sure I want to do this."

"What? What do you mean? You like me, don't you?"

"Well, yes..but..this is going a bit fast, don't you think?"  
"It's not like you're a girl. It would be different if you were a girl, but your not. Are you?"

Edd shook his head. It made sense. It wasn't like he was actually losing his virginity. Was it?

He did as he was told and gripped the sheets. Kevin grabbed Edds hip with one hand and used the other to steady himself. Edd tensed upon feeling Kevins head press against his opening.

"Don't clench like that or else it's gonna hurt."

Edd tried to relax himself. He rested his head on his bed and waited. Part of him was excited, the other part was so nervous. Kevin tried again without much luck. "So damn tight." he muttered. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his erection and tried again. This time a sharp pain made Edds body start but he only gripped the sheets and clenched his teeth. Kevin wedged his head into the others opening then stopped. Edd heard what sounded like a bottle cap opening then rubbing. Kevin pulled out of Edd slightly, causing him to hitch, then back in. Edd noticed there was now a cool liquid smeared on Kevins member but it made it much easier to enter him. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Slowly Kevin pressed himself deeper into Edd whose breath caught in his throat. He could feel his opening stretch and his anus stung with pain, surely slightly torn. Kevin stopped and Edd reckoned he was as far in as he was going to get. He exhaled. The other lowered himself onto his elbows with his arms parallel to Edds who could feel Kevins breath against his neck. Kevin began to pull out, then push back in, out then in. Edds breath caught. It surprised him how good it felt. He could feel Kevins head pressing against him. Kevin was soon thrusting at a steady pace and cussing softly.  
Edds own erection ached for attention. As if reading his mind, Kevin rose and gripped Edds hip to raise them up then reached beneath him and took his throbbing penis into his hand. Edd pressed his rear into Kevin who still lubed hand gripped and pulled his erection. Edds body bucked. Already there was so much pressure just waiting to explode. Kevin stopped. Edd realized this and looked back to see why and found Kevin still, his face rather constipated looking. Finally he exhaled loudly and thrusted once more. Edd quickly looked back ahead before Kevin opened his eyes, embarrassed at what he'd just seen. That was when Kevin continued to pull on Edd. He closed his eyes, concentrating on this amazing feeling. It didn't occur to him until he was crying out and bucking into Kevins hand what a mess he'd make. He overflowed but Kevin just kept his hand clenched until Edd finished. When he had, Kevin took back his hand allowing Edd to collapse on his bed and the already cool puddle so that he could yank up his pants and wash his hands off. Edd didn't notice that he'd gone until he came back.

"Clean up." he said.

Edd rose and swiped a finger across his sticky abdomen. "Jeez.."he groaned. He tore the blankets from his bed and pulled his pants and underwear back up. Kevin leaned against Edds desk and watched. Edd wasn't sure what else he was suppose to do so he looked at Kevin expectingly.

"Well.. I'd better get going." he said suddenly. "Gotta help my pops in the garage." with that, he nodded to Edd and strolled out. And just like that, he was left with soiled blankets and soiled mentality.

Edd sighed and went to his window to watch Kevin cross the street to his house and enter it. He waited for five minutes but the garage door didn't open. He supposed they kept it close to keep out the chill. He retreated then went to go take care of his blankets, tossing his clothing in with it, then went up to gather clothes for a shower.

When he emerged ten minutes later, clean and clothed, he remembered his snack and muttered to himself what a fool he'd been to leave it out. Nothing looked spoiled, so, with a shrug, he took the plate and the tea and returned to his work even though he couldn't even read a sentence for he was too busy replaying that moment in his bedroom over and over and over again.

He finally gave up and lust layed his head in between the open pages and stared into the kitchen. The sudden sound of the phone ringing made him jump. Happy to have some sort of distraction, Edd leapt to his feet and ran to catch it.  
"Hello, Eddward speaking."

"Sockhead! It's Eddy!" obviously, he thought as he rolled his eyes. "You'll never believe what happened to Ed!"

-A/N-==

WHOA sorry it took so long ^^; I totally forgot my password. But fear not, I have it written down now. Heh..

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter 8 ;D

Do you guys have guesses as to what happened to Ed? I'd love to hear them in the reviews! Maybe I'll use it in the story (Credit will be given)


	9. Nearly Normality

When Edd awoke, he didn't get up.

He lied in bed for another thirty minutes, stuck in the limbo between awake and asleep. He'd been up two hours later than usual. Eddy's phone call hit him hard and he couldn't stop thinking about it. At least it was something to distract him from..

He groaned and sat up. His body ached and the house was cold. Colder than usual anyhow. He shuffled out of bed and shivered on his way downstairs to turn up the heating. He realized that he hadn't even turned it off and sure enough, when he reached the thermostat, it read 60 degrees but it felt like thirty.

"What in sam-hill?" He shivered again and realized that either the power was out or they were out of gas. "Father never lets the house run low on gas." he said aloud to himself. Edd plodded into the kitchen and flipped the swith to test the electricity. The light didn't come on. Not even a flicker. He was struck by denial and went from switch to switch, testing them, but nothing came on. Surely his parents hadn't forgotten the electricity bill, had they?

With a growl Edd marched over to the phone and picked up the receiver. He held it up to his face and turned the dial but there was no tone. It occurred to him then what he was doing. He blushed and laughed to himself. "Oh..right." Then set it back on the phone hook.

With a sigh, Edd plodded back up the stairs and got changed into some pants, a sweater and a jacket to go see if Eddy was having any luck.

After a few knocks he could hear hollering something to his parents. "Yeah yeah yeah, I got it! I got it!" the door swung open and the annoyed Eddy lit up. "Sockhead! Er..I mean. What do ya want?"

Edd surprised a laugh then asked, "Did you power go out last night?"

"Yeah. The whole neighbor hood is screwed."

"From what?"

Eddy motioned past Edd. "Didn't cha notice anything?"  
Edd looked around and it hit him. An extra few feet of snow had fallen during the night. Of course he hadn't noticed, snow was very quiet. Out of curiosity, he glanced over at Rolfs house. Even he had the sense to stay in, he work was completely buried with fresh snow.

"So I guess you ain't got power, huh?" Edd shook his head, "Space heaters?"

"No. Father says they're a fire hazard."

"Bogus." Eddy rolled his eyes. "Well hey, why don'tcha crash here till the power comes back on?"

"I dunno..what about your parents?"

"They aint gonna letcha freeze to death in your house. Let's go pack up your junk." Edd just nodded. Eddy hollered to his parents that he'd be right back then shut the door. "C'mon before my junk freezes off."  
"Not much better at my house."

Eddy didn't say anything so they plodded silently to Edds.

They got his stuff prepared and headed back to Eddy's which was slightly warmer thanks to the fire place and the space heaters. As they headed to Eddy's room, Eddy stuck his head in the living room and updated his parents on the situation. To Edds surprised, they agreed then went back to what they were doing. Eddy rejoined Edd and they entered his room.

"Got my own space heater. My dad got a great deal a couple years back when the toy factory went out of business. Turns out they were just as cheap as us!" he laughed. "Couldn't bother to actually heat the place with their industrial sized heaters." He flopped on his bed. "I think my dad has a cot somewhere.."

Edd forced a smile. Cots weren't particularly comfortable, but at a time like this, he didn't have the luxury of complaining.

Eddy propelled himself from his bed and crashed into a chair holding a small, dying poinsettia but he simply climbed to his feet and exited as if nothing had happened. Moments later he was dragging something cumbersome down the hallway. Edd opened the door and was surprised to find that Eddy was hauling a rolled up air mattress down the hall. He yanked it into his room then collapsed on it.

"Who'da thought an AIR mattress would be so stinkin' heavy?"

Edd laughed then stepped near to help Eddy inflate it with the pump he'd shoved in the rolled up mattress. They took turns pumping it and deflating it to Edds liking, until he found it suitable. Eddys mother brought in bed coverings and some little sandwiches with milk. Eddy became embarassed, especially when his mother began to coddle him before she left.

"Sheesh..no respect." Eddy muttered.

The two stayed up most of the night, sandwiches and milk gone, reading comics and watching movies. Their minds were distracted from all worries for a long while until Eddy was searching for another movie and came across one Ed had lent to him. They both fell silent. The rest of the house was also quiet since his parents had gone to sleep hours earlier.

"Who'da thought.." Eddy began but he didn't finish. He drew his legs to he chest and ran his hand through his three hairs.

Edd was quiet. He looked out of Eddy's sliding door into the darkness, the snow right up against the glass was tinted blue from the snow on the television.

"Let's go to sleep." He finally said as he flopped down on his air mattress and pulled the covers over his body. Eddy watched him for a moment then settled into his bed too. After a few minutes he heard Edd sniffle. He remembered nothing after that since he'd fallen asleep.

-A/N-==

I never thought it would get this long! And to think it started off as a one shot :,)

Anyway, just thought I'd add something a little lighter to ease up all of the tumultuous events in the past eight chapters. I got another lulzy flame from somebody crying that I ruined EEnE. Newflash, I'm not the only one writing EEnE slash so if you're trying to get us to stop then I hope you have hours and hours of free time.

Funny how they hate it yet the read it knowing what it is only to whine about it in the reviews.  
Flame all you want..seriously we aren't going to stop because of a couple of crybabies. You're in over your head.

Hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter. :D


End file.
